fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Secret: Beginning of Soul
Location: Unknown Cave A large murky cave appears to the setting of this area. There appears to be two cloaked figures, each one holding a torch, illuminating their way towards their destination. The two figures ran through the dark cave, the sound of water hitting the ground ringing over their footsteps. They soon came to a large opening within the cave, where a man who was sitting on a large stone throne, his face shrouded by the shadows. The two robbed figures, instantly bowed before him and said in unison, "Hello, Master Genghis. We came as soon as your message was delivered to us." The man or, apparently Genghis, simply crossed his legs as he shifted in his throne and said, "Well, I called you both here to do a task." The left cloaked figure, his voice identifying him as a male, called out with a great amount of excitement. "Alright! You are finally going to let us bash some skulls?" The cloaked figure beside him, sighed in a feminine tone, revealing her gender. "Oh course, that would be the only thing that you would be thinking of. Such a brute." She said, her voice lacking any emotion. The male cloaked one, shot up and said with a great amount of anger. "What was that, you stup-!" Whatever he was about to say was instantly halted by the sudden pressure that was forced on him and the female figure. Genghis, who was now had a vermillion colored aura around his body, called out in a commanding tone. "Enough of your childish argument! I want you both to go to the Norvino Kingdom and steal the Ancient Twelve Artifacts!" The two, now able to move after his aura began to lower and the pressure started to defuse, could only say in slight confusion. "Novino?" Genghis nodded his head, saying once again. "Yes, Norvino. I want you to steal the Ancient Twelve Artifacts that is within the kingdom. They may pose as a problem to our future goals. So, rather than wait for that to happen, we will simply take care of the threat now and use these artifacts to our advantage. Do you both understand this task that I am giving?" The two of them nodded their heads, causing their hoods to fall down. "Annis. Butch. Do this for all the Dragon Slayers! So that we may rule!" ---- Norvio Kingdom It showed to be a calm and peaceful day in the city as many were enjoying the fair weather that provided them with plenty of sunshine and much harvest for the coming winter's lying ahead. The sounds of footsteps could be heard as many turned their attention to a woman wearing a white helmet and white armor as she looked to many of the citizens who bowed in respect as she made her daily routine of exploring the area on the look out for anything unusual. "Another day, another usual patrol with nothing a miss... Makes me miss my days as just the princess of this kingdom, least then I had fun running away from the guards" She said to herself as many seemed to look at her with confusion as they did not understand who she was talking to. "Oh? And how did you think they react to the princess running away?" A voice behind her said, as the young woman turned around to see a handsome blond man in a black suit behind her, his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. "More importantly, how do your mother will react, Princess Kristel?" "Knowing her, she'd probably take me away to "teach me a lesson" before telling me all of the ways I got sloppy and how she did way better when she was my age" She told him as they both laughed at the joke, but stopped when the girl felt something incoming as her Helmet started glowing bright yellow before stopping. "The western sector is clear, every other knight has reported all peaceful in the sectors. Which means something's gonna stir up soon" She told the man as she looked up at the sky with a pondering look on her face as the man took notice of this and walked towards her. The man let out a light sigh as he reached into his left pocket, pulling out a pendant and slipping it around his neck. A bright flash covered his entire body as he was now covered in a white and blue ornate armor. "What do you think the reason for this is?" He asked as he looked towards her as he noticed how cute she looked with the helmet on, not that he would say that out. Strong, he might be, but he did not want to have her trying to kill him. She looked back at him, thanking the gods that the helmet covered her blush as she noticed his handsome physique, but shook it off, "Call it instinct, bad feelings, anything really, but I just can't help that my Sensory Magic is sensing something full of malice and spite in the air, like a wild beast who only wants blood..." She said shivering a bit at the thought before feeling someone put their arm around her shoulders and saw that it was her ally. "Don't worry. With you and me here, I'm sure that it will be no problem what soever." He gave a big friendly grin, his eyes closing as a result, and continued, "Besides, it's probably some Vulcans or something like that. Worst thing it could possibly be is a Wyvern." He gave a simple shrug at the last though. She smiled at his response as she nodded, "Yeah you're right, thanks... Come on, we better make our follow up with the queen, wouldn't want her to be mad that I'm spending all my free time with a boy" She said playfully elbowing him in the ribs as she walked ahead of him while removing her helmet to let her short hair out as she wiped off the sweat that her forehead had produced from the long time wearing of it. The man, noticing what she was doing, let a small blush creep onto his face as he looked away before she noticed him staring and coughed, saying, "So how far are we from the area that you are getting this feeling from?" He began to rub his head, slightly nervous for reasons that lost to him. This little dense idiot. "Well it's mostly in the air, nothing concrete, but I'm sure like you said, it's nothing, come on I'll race ya!" She said running quickly as the man was left with his mouth wide open before realizing what was going on, and chased after her as the two raced throughout the city, avoiding many of the citizens as well as the venders that were in the area. In the largest part of the area, a Woman with long blond hair and ample breasts was looking over the land, admiring it's beauty until the sounds of yelling was heard as she looked down to see both of them crashing through the entrance as she growled and went walking at a fast pace through her room. At the main entrance to the castle both of the knights were groaning as they both got up and rubbed their heads, "I so beat you this time James" The girl said getting up and dusting her pants off as she stuck her tongue out at him in a child-like manner. James, who was now panting slightly. "That's only becasue I'm wearing this armor and you took off without warning, you cheater!" He retorted, as his armor disappered in a flash of golden light and he was back in his suit with the pendent in his hand. He walked up to Kristel and bopped her on the nose. "Little cheater." "Don't go hitting me in the nose idiot!" She said with a comedic-anger as she started pulling on his hair while he went for her ears and started pulling on his own as the two began their mini-comedic battle before, "ENOUGH!!" Both stopped with Kristel attempting to bite on James head while James was about to punch her in the nose as they both turned to see a demonic looking Aivenna as the two shook with fear as they turned white. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE CITY??!!" She said with her demonic voice as both turned white as ghosts before standing at attention while they were sweating bullets. James, who was practically sweating buckets, began to shift his eyes around as he though of a way to get out of this. "Oh, Miss Aivenna. You are looking quite nice today." Poor fool, trying to sweat-talk his way out. Poor, poor fool. Aivenna glared at James as he quickly frozen once again as she looked at her daughter, "Young Lady, I expected this kind of behavior from when you were a baby, but not now when we need the knights to protect our home, I can't even imagine where you got this attitude from..." She said as some of the guards looked at each other with a puzzled look as they knew that their queen was just as carefree as she was, but were silenced when she looked at them with a death stare that comedically turned them to stone. "In any case, what do you two have to report about the sectors?" She said taking in a deep breath, which caused her breasts to jiggle slightly. James, prentending not to notice that small thing occured within his sight, said. "Apparently Kristel believes that there is a possible threat within the area. Might be something worth looking into." "Oh gee, thanks for telling on me ass..." Kristel glared at his mocking smile as her mother went towards her, raising one of her eyebrows at her as she sighed, "Okay yes, there was a strange sensation in the air, I couldn't pinpoint it's location, but I can feel something with malice in the air..." She told her as Aivenna rubbed her chin, thinking of what this could mean. Even at such a young age, you sense things much better than me Kristel, truly you have great potential... She looked over to James and sighed. "Seeing as how you two have learned your lesson, you may go, but please keep a watch, we don't know what could be coming towards us" She said as both knights bowed before walking away to go upstairs to their separate rooms as the queen looked over at one of the windows to see dusk beginning to drop. Meanwhile back upstairs, the duo continued their walk while talking, "Gee, you just had to go and open your big mouth didn't you?" Kristel said glaring at James. Not even effected by her glare, James simply shruggged his shoulder in response, playfully patting her on the head. "Aw, you mad becuae Mommy is gonna punish you?" He said in a mocking tone. Kristel was about to pummel James when she saw that they were close to their rooms, "You're lucky I'm tired, otherwise I'd beat that annoying smirk off your face with my sword" She said giving him the evil eye as she opened the door and entered, leaning behind it as she blushed. James let out a laugh and simply replied curtly, "Whatever you say, little princess. Whatever you say." He quickly ran away, as he ducked underneath a mirror and varous other objects including, strangely enough, a few magazines that were stuck with in the wall. However at the exact same moment, two cloacked figures had just appeared at the steps leading towards the entrance to Norvino Kingdom. The left one, took off their hood, revealing that it was Annis. "Are you ready to begin this mission, Butch?" She said, her voice monotone as ever. The other took down his hood as he giggled insanely " Heheheheh This is gonna be fun..." He said giggling with anxiety as he looked around to see how much chaos and destruction he was going to be able to cause now that they both arrived at the area that their leader told them to be. Next Chapter - Dark Secret: Convergence of Spirits Category:Phantombeast Category:Arukana Category:Norvino Tales Category:Chapters